The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend
by Hazuna Wotoro
Summary: When Nathan finally starts to settle down, he's disturbed by an old enemy somehow rising from the dead. Putting trust in Harry, Nathan made a horrible mistake. Harry betrays him again, and he swears never to trust him again. But now that their both being targeted by the same guy... What will happen if they end up NEEDING each other's help?
1. Chapter 1

Drake stood in front of his former friend with his gun raised, astonished at the sight of him. Harry Flynn-the one and only- was very much alive. How he survived was still a grand mystery. Drake was almost positive that the brit had managed to kill himself with a grenade. He had almost succeeded in killing Elena, as well. But somehow the story took a completely different turn.

"How the hell…?"

"Surprised to see me, mate?"

Nathan held his pistol in a firm grip, glaring straight into Harry's cold, blue eyes. They held no sense of fear, as usual. As far as Nathan could remember, Harry never did seem to be riddled with fear or anything like such. Sure, he probably felt it all of the time, but Harry Flynn sure did have one hell of a poker face. Nathan was always disturbed by the fact that he couldn't tell what the man was feeling.

"You aren't dead?"

"Of course not. Do you think I'd be standing here if I was?"

Nathan let out an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes. The explosion evidently hadn't affected the man's personality at all. What a shame.

"How the hell did you survive that damn explosion?"

Harry laughed, and then answered simply:

"I didn't blow up."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"If you took that blimey gun outta my face, maybe I'd tell you."

Nathan lowered his gun, but with much caution. He looked over Harry, and carefully put the pistol into his holster after confirming that harry wasn't carrying a weapon. Otherwise, Nathan was pretty confident that he could take him on hand-to-hand if it was necessary. But first he wanted to hear Flynn's amazing story.

"Now, now…where were we?"

"Come on, Harry, I've not got all day."

Harry crossed his arms, giving his old friend a sarcastic grin. He raised an eyebrow as if silently asking Nathan if that was any way to speak to an old friend. Nathan got the hint, but refused to say anything in return. He decided instead to act like he wasn't even interested, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Never mind."

"Wait!"

Nathan stopped walking and turned halfway around, curious as to what it was that Harry wanted.

"Could you give an old friend a lift?"

"An old friend? You aren't my friend, Harry! For fuck's sake, you almost killed my girlfriend!"

Harry took a step back and uncrossed his arm, grabbing his chin with a hand in a thoughtful manner. He seemed to be studying Nathan oddly. Then he began peering at his fellow treasure hunter through squinted eyes, looking a bit out of ease.

"Did I hurt Chloe?"

"No."

"The blonde, then?"

"If I recall correctly, she was the plucky girl who tried to reform the villain," Nathan replied in an overly-mocking tone.

Harry thought for a few moments before simply giving him a lopsided smile and shrugging. Nathan, however, didn't take the situation so lightly. He quickly leapt towards Harry and grabbed the collar of his shirt, shoving him back into a brick wall. Harry grunted as the back of his head slammed into a large brick. He could feel the warmth of the blood beginning to run down the back of his head as Nathan leaned in until their noses were nearly touching.

"Are you going to kiss me, love?"

"It's always fun and games with you, isn't it…Flynn?"

Nathan spat the words out at Harry through gritted teeth. The breath against Harry's face was extremely warm, and he suddenly realized how cold it was outside. It was already eight o' clock, and starting to get dark. Not to mention that it was nearing the end of Fall, and Harry had forgotten to wear a coat. Nathan was a little smarter than that; he had on two shirts and a leather jacket.

Harry grabbed Nathan's arm gently, urging him to let go. He refused on the account that Harry deserved to get his ass beat. Harry gave him another smile, but it was more timid than the last. Shaking, he offered Nathan a hand to shake.

"Come on. No hard feelings?"

Nathan jerked him forward and slammed him into the wall again, this time harder. Harry's head slammed into the wall with a loud _crack,_and he collapsed onto the ground grasping at the bloody fibers of hair on the back of his head. He let out a loud scream in pain, and then released the grip on the back of his head, looking at his blood-covered hand incredulously.

"Bloody hell, that hurt!"

Harry looked up at his assailant angrily, but didn't dare stand up and return the hit. He knew very well that Nathan would beat the hell out of him in this condition. He'd already gotten the upper hand, and Harry was becoming increasingly dizzy from it. So instead of any physical contact, he spat towards Nathan, who retaliated by giving him the middle finger and turning around to leave.

"Fuck you, Flynn!"

Instead of responding, Harry struggled to stand up again, grasping once more at the back of his head. He knew for sure that it was at least a concussion; and it hurt like hell. He thought once more about chasing after Nathan to fight back, but the dizziness just kept worsening. Not only that, but his left arm wasn't nearly as useful as it used to be since he tried to blow himself up with a grenade. So, instead of retaliation, Harry stumbled off in the same direction that Nathan had, but only because that was the direction that the nearest hospital was in. He knew that he needed medical assistance pretty quickly, or else he'd end up bleeding out and dying.

But even walking started to get a little difficult as he turned onto an alley that would provide for an easy short cut. He was getting increasingly drowsy, and soon the blood drenched the entire back of his neck, and transformed the collar of his white V-neck into a crimson color.

"Oh no…"

Harry finally lost his strength to walk any further and collapsed onto the ground. He couldn't help but find himself laughing sarcastically at his own demise. For all of the dreadful things he had managed to live through, he was going to end up dying from a small hit on the head. His body would later be found in the back of a filthy alley with no more dignity to spare. Drenched with mud and caked with blood, the authorities would investigate it for a while, but most likely give up after about a week without any clues. Harry didn't have any close relatives that didn't hate him, and he didn't have any friends. The police would have nobody to identify the body, and he'd most likely be put into an unmarked grave to rest for the rest of his damnation…What a pitiful way to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan wasn't the nicest guy in the world. Anybody who knew him could tell you that. But he wasn't villainous by far. In fact, Nathan Drake was a kind-hearted guy with a conscience. He often wanted to leave people to die, but his conscience never would let him. Such cases were Eddy Raja or Marlowe. Both of them were marked enemies, but when it came down to whether or not he could let them die if he could help them, he never could allow their death without at least attempting to help. The same came to hand in Harry's case. Nathan tried to walk away from the arrogant moron, but he couldn't convince himself to leave without at least making sure he made it safely out of the streets.

Nathan kept walking away, telling himself that he didn't need to help Harry. Harry was a tough guy. Harry could make it on his own. If Harry _didn'_t make it on his own, it wasn't Nathan's fault if he ended up dead somewhere. Why should Nathan_ care_ if Harry ended up dead somewhere? Harry betrayed Nathan. They were enemies.

But like said so earlier, Nathan just wasn't that kind of guy. After he had only made it about a block from where he'd left Harry, he turned around without another thought and went back to where he left Harry wallowing on the ground in pain. Harry wasn't there anymore, but a pretty evident trail of blood was. Most of it resided on the wall where Nathan had originally smashed the man's head in. Then there were a few drops on the ground where Harry had collapsed looked around for more, and the next clue was a bloody handprint on the wall about two feet away. He assumed a loss of balance was cause for use of the wall as a support..

Nathan looked around for more blood, but didn't find any. Turning around the corner of the building, he found a trail leading into a dark alley behind the restaurant. Drop after drop, Nathan followed it until it got too dark to see anything. The alley parted into three other alleyways, but Nathan couldn't see anything in any of them.

He pulled out a cellphone and went back to the last visible drop of blood. Squatting down, he closely examined it, and then shone the light ahead. He could barely make it out, but the light was just enough to show which way the blood led. It ended up veering off into the alley at the far right, which was riddled with trash and puddles of mud. Not too far from the end of the alley was a large dumpster, overfilled with trash bags and the reek of old food. Next to it was what looked like another large trash bag. But with further examination, Nathan found that it was actually what he was looking for. Good thing he came to look for him.

"Flynn? Hey, Flynn!"

"Wh…What…?"

Nathan ran over to the mud-riddled lump and carefully picked him up, proceeding to call him an idiot in the process.

"Nate?"

Harry was almost positive that he was hallucinating.

"Yeah, it's me. Careful now…"

"Hey, Nate? There are…one, two, three… Hello, Nathan…Nathan… Nathan. Why are there so many Nathan's?"

Amused by the stupidity, Nathan couldn't help but laugh at Harry's distress. Sure, he wanted to help the guy, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. Besides, Harry was too incoherent to snap back with an outrageous comeback. If Nathan could have a bit of free fun while he was forced into helping the arrogant lump of mud and blood, then so be it. Besides, he'd been waiting ages for the opportunity to get back at him for what he did in their expedition to find the cintamani stone.

Now Harry was very indebted to him. And as soon as the arrogant asshole woke up from all of this, Nathan would make that very, _very_ clear to him.

Harry wasn't fat, but he wasn't the skinniest thing in the world either. Harry was actually a relatively fit guy, but he was still the size of a normal fully grown man, and even though Nathan was strong, it still proved difficult for him to carry a full grown man all the way to his house from the back alley of a delicatessen seven blocks away. It would have been easier if Harry was helping at least a little, but the man was almost completely out of his wits, pretty much being dragged. He couldn't hold himself up, which meant that Nathan was carrying the bulk of his weight, so it took at least an hour for Nathan to finally get him into his house.

Once they were finally there, Nathan simply laid Harry down on a couch and tightly wrapped his head in an ace bandage, hoping that would at least keep the concussion from getting out of hand. Nathan pondered for a few seconds what else to put an effort t into, and decided to strip him of his shirt, which was pretty much ruined with a mixture of blood and mud that emanated the smell of fresh sewage. He wondered whether it was worth putting into the laundry, but ended up sticking it directly into the trash, instead. Even bleach couldn't redeem such a dreadful thing.

"I'm tired."

"Then go to bed," Nathan replied, trying his best not to care whether or not Harry survived the night.

He knew that the worst thing somebody with a concussion could do was fall asleep. In fact, he knew that if Harry fell asleep, he most likely wouldn't wake up tomorrow morning. He probably wouldn't wake up _ever again_. He tried not to care, but he didn't really want him to_ die_. At the same time, though, he really wanted him to _suffer_… There was a conflict of emotions rambling through Drake's head, and he was having a hard time making out what he should really be feeling.

Finally, exhaustion killed all of them, and he decided to give up on anything except sleep. After making sure that Harry was still awake and he had an ice pack under his head, Nathan ventured into the bedroom, thankful that Elena had already gone to bed. He carefully slipped off his own filthy shirt, and carelessly dropped it on the ground next to the bed. He continued to do the same with his belt, then his boots, and then his jeans. When he was finally stripped down to nothing but a pair of boxers, he gently got into bed beside Elena, careful enough as to make sure he didn't wake her up. Slowly, he lifted the comforter she was using over him, as well, and leaned into her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She was warm against him, and it felt nice to be with her at last. And somehow he managed to fall asleep, even with all of that evening's burdens filling his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Agh!"

Nathan woke up to the sound of Elena screaming. At first, he didn't think much of it, but then he heard a man scream in return, and quickly jumped out of bed. He grabbed his pistol, ran out of the bedroom, and raised the gun in alarm until he found that it was simply Elena and Harry.

"Where the bloody hell _am_ I?"

Harry seemed overwhelmingly confused to be anywhere other than lying in a nasty puddle beside a garbage can. He jerked his gaze all around the room until it landed on Nathan, who was still holding the gun up, wearing nothing but a pair of underwear. When he finally realized what must have happened, he calmed down, sitting back down on the couch. He grabbed his head, which was now throbbing in pain. Where the hell was his shirt at?

Elena still refused to put the lamp down, however. The last time she tried to be nice with this guy, he nearly blew her up. For all she knew, he shouldn't even be there right now; He blew his _self _ into little tiny bits! She knew he did; she saw it with her very own eyes. She'd experienced it. But somehow he wasn't dead? No. That made absolutely no sense.

Nothing made any sense at the moment. Perhaps she was still sleeping?

"How 'bout you put the lamp down, love?"

Leaning back into the couch, Harry looked up at Elena with a look of skepticism on his face. He watched carefully as she lowered the golden object down and placed it back onto its original spot; In the middle of the coffee table, right where it belonged. Even though she no longer had a makeshift weapon, he wasn't quite at ease. After all, it's not fun to have absolutely no idea what happened to you last night, or how you ended up where you are. Harry knew that first-hand at the moment, and he wanted answers.

"So," He continued, looking over at Nathan once more, "Mind explaining, mate?"

Nathan lowered his gun with ease, assured that nobody was in need of rescuing. The screaming was completely understandable- Elena had a right to be scared of Harry, and Harry had a right to be scared of a woman threatening to bash his head in with a lamp.

Nathan yawned, not quite caught up with sleep yet, and then scratched the back of his head with the barrel of his gun. He wasn't quite sure how to start explaining. He knew that no matter how he worded it, Harry would get the best of him. After all, Nathan had told Harry that they weren't friends, yet he still went through the trouble of carrying him all the way to his house and bandaging his head.

"Well," Nathan started," I'm not a back-stabbing son-of-a-bitch, like you. I actually _have _ a conscience."

"Ouch," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, wait," Elena replied," How are you still alive?"

She looked over at Harry with her brows furrowed in concentration. This whole situation was undeniably confusing for her. She'd witnessed him die with her own two eyes. She wanted to know how in the world he was even alive right now, let alone in their household.

"Simple answer, love-"

Nathan interrupted with: "Don't even say 'I didn't blow up,' I want the real story,"

"Alright now," Harry said with a raised hand, "_Calm your tits_. I'm getting there."

There were a few moments of silence as Harry collected himself. Nathan gave him the oddest look after being told to calm his tits, but knew better than to say anything in return.

"Well," Harry continued, "Y'see mate, the grenade rolled a bit a ways before detonating. I was going to kill myself, but I changed my mind last-minute. So right before the explosion, I jumped behind that pillar, and the explosion only managed to get a bit of my left arm. After you left, I came out from behind the pillar and got my ass outta there."

Elena stood there with her jaw dropped in amazement for a few seconds. After the information processed, she then closed her mouth and proceeded to look over Harry with a sense of curiosity. None of that explained how he ended up in the house. None of it explained the dreadful head wound he had received, either.

"But that still doesn't explain how you got here."

"Well," He looked over at Nathan with a hint of annoyance, "Why don't you ask that chap over there?"

Elena gave Nathan a questionable look, silently asking him what that was supposed to mean. Nathan replied with a half-hearted smile, and a shrug. That was when she realized that something funny was going on. There was an injured man in the living room, Nathan seemed to be hiding something, and she still felt almost as clueless as she was when she first saw Harry laying on the couch that morning. Everything felt sort of off-balance as she attempted to piece the puzzle together. Unfortunately, some of the pieces were missing. Angered by the absence of any answers, she turned her puzzled look into one of annoyance, glaring at Nate through eyes that said "You better fucking tell me what the hell is going on."

Still, Nathan continued to act innocently; like he had absolutely no idea what was going on. So, instead of his reply, Harry decided to answer for him. He stood up and gestured toward Nathan with disgust.

"That fucking _wanker _over theretried to bash my head in last night. Looks like his 'conscience' got the best of 'im, and he brought me here to make sure I didn't die."

"Oh," Was all that Elena could really muster up to say.

"Where's my shirt, _Drake_?"

Looks like they weren't on first-name terms any more.

"Oh," Nathan replied in a drone, "I threw it out."

"You _what_? Whatever, I don't need a bloody shirt. See you later _Drake_," As he proceeded to walk out, Harry turned to look at Elena once more and gave her a cheap smile, "By the way, girl, you look lovely in that skimpy little thing."

During the confusion, Elena had somehow managed to forget she was wearing a nightgown that barely covered her butt. She usually wouldn't have minded, because it was either Nathan or Sully around. But when some goon intrudes and tells her she looks nice in something skimpy, well, she has plenty reason for her face to turn the bright red that it did. With haste, the young blonde tugged at the bottom of it, but that only caused it to go down on her chest, revealing a bit of cleavage. Harry's smile grew wider and he gave her a wink before finally turning back around and opening the door.

"Oh, and Drake?"

Nathan took a step forward so that he could see him from around the corner. Harry was giving him a smile from ear-to-ear, and his right arm was extended, revealing the middle finger sticking up on his hand.

"Fuck you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know," Elena gently put her arm on Nathan's shoulder, giving him a worried look," You should probably go give him a jacket or something. It's pretty cold out there."

"No."

"What?"

"I said 'No.' I don't want to do a damn thing for him. He's a stubborn ass."

Elena sighed, carelessly dropping her hand off of his shoulder and replacing it by her side. She walked over to the door and grabbed her Jacket, putting an arm through before Nathan interrupted her by asking what she was planning on doing. She pulled her other arm through the jacket and zipped it up, thankful that it went to her knees. Proceeding to grab Nathan's leather jacket, she gave him a look that said the answer should have been obvious.

"Elena, it's cold out there. You-"

"Exactly; and that man's going to freeze his ass off out there. "

"Elena-"

She interrupted by simply holding her hand up. Nathan finally decided to just abruptly snatch the jacket from her grip and offer to go out himself, although very reluctantly. Almost arrogantly, Elena thanked him for coming to his senses, and then wandered into the kitchen to make him some coffee for when he came back. Nathan couldn't help but roll his eyes and curse under his breath as soon as she turned her back on him.

As slowly as humanly possible, he wandered off into the bedroom to grab a pair of clothes. He slowly put on a pair of his usual rugged jeans, sluggishly looped the belt through every belt loop on his pants, buckled the belt, and then took his time looking for a clean pair of socks before putting his boots on. He pulled a clean shirt out of the closet and put it on, proceeding to put another on over it. With just as much precision, he picked up his gun holster, put his arms through, and proceeded to arm himself with a Tau Sniper and a Python. He didn't really need either of them, but one could never be too safe. Besides, it took longer to actually put guns into the holster.

By time he got to the door, Elena had already made the coffee, and was sipping on a cup of the freshly made brew at the kitchen table. She gave him a flicker of a smile, and then turned back to start reading TIME magazine's newest issue. The cover was interested in the myth of the Hope Diamond's curse. Nathan had already read that issue. Supposedly some man had originally stolen the diamond from a Hindu statue depicting the goddess Sita. The diamond became cursed, along with the man's fortune. While the diamond was in his custody, he ventured into Russia. It was there that he was attacked by a pack of wild dogs and died. Ever since then, the diamond has been passed on to many different people, turning their course of luck into a bad one. All of this happened until eventually the diamond landed itself in the Smithsonian. Nathan loved TIME magazine…

"C'mon, Drake. He's gotta be freezing."

This time Elena gave him a look of pure sympathy for the man. It made him feel a bit sorry for Harry, but he was still a little reluctant to go give him a coat. However, he ended up convincing himself to chase after the guy until he finally found him only a block away, hugging himself in an attempt to stay warm. It was even colder outside today than it was the day before. It made Nathan a little regretful that he had waited so long to chase him down. But only a little.

"Flynn! Flynn, wait up!"

Nathan ran up to Harry and offered up the coat immediately. Harry looked at the leather jacket enviously, but refused to take it. He wasn't about to admit defeat just because of a little cold. Although that jacket looked so very, very warm at the moment…_No_! He could deal with the cold. As stubborn as always, Harry ignored Nathan's request, and kept walking. He even went so far as to stop hugging himself, even though it made it feel about five degrees lower than it was when he did.

"Oh, come on, Harry."

"I don't need any of your damn hand-outs."

"Harry-"

Unexpectedly, he jerked around and yanked it out of Nathan's hand, quickly putting his arms in it and zipping it as far up as it would go. He stuffed his hands into the pockets, and then glared at Nathan with a blank expression for what seemed like an entire five minutes before he finally broke the silence.

"Do you really think you have any right to be mad at me, mate? Really? I mean, do you really think that it was_ I_ who stabbed_ you_ in the back first?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean, don' ya? You and Chloe."

Nathan's eyes widened a little. It felt like a huge wind had caught him off guard, almost knocking him off of his feet. He suddenly realized that Harry really wasn't the one at fault. It was true. Harry didn't stab him in the back. He stabbed Harry in the back by making that ridiculous agreement with Chloe. Nathan was bewildered as to how exactly Harry had found out about that, but it didn't matter. He knew that Harry had a thing for Chloe; it was extremely evident the entire time. Yet, Nathan chose to make an agreement with Chloe that would leave Harry without any riches, or the girl. An admittedly shameful thing to do to a friend.

For the first time in a long time, Nathan could read _exactly _what Harry was feeling. It was what Nathan was blinded into thinking he had been thrown into. A pit of betrayal.

He suddenly felt himself filled with anger. He wasn't angry at Harry, though. All of that hatred had immediately left the moment that Harry had proved his point. No, Nathan was angry at himself. He was mad that he could be such a back-stabbing son-of-a-bitch; a phrase he used to use to describe the man in front of him. The one who didn't deserve any of that past ridicule.

"God, Harry, I didn't think about it like that."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Nathan laughed, but stopped abruptly when he realized Harry was still staring at him intensely. This was indeed the most serious that he had ever appeared before him. Nathan could tell that he was truly disturbed, if not thoroughly pissed at his misjudgments. He decided to go with thoroughly pissed. But he ended up being entirely wrong. Harry held out his hand like he did the night before, repeating the same sentence that came along with it.

"Come on. No hard feelings?"

Nathan graciously gripped the man's hand, shaking it firmly.

"No hard feelings. You're still quite a villain, though."

Both shared in a moment of simultaneous laughter. Nathan let go of Harry's arm, and offered him a fresh cup of coffee if he came back to his place. Harry was more than willing to go along with it. The two of them turned back toward the direction of Nathan's current residence, and Harry wrapped his arm around Nathan's shoulders in a cheesy attempt to lighten the mood a little more.

"Hey, you ain't got the cleanest past either, pal."


	5. Chapter 5

"I said to give him a damn jacket, not invite him to live with us!"

Nathan seemed conflicted by the difference in Elena's judgment towards Harry since yesterday morning. First, she seemed like she felt sympathetic towards him, now she wanted nothing to do with him at all! It didn't make any sense!

"I thought you would have wanted me to make amends! You were the one who told me to be nice in the first place!"

"Nate, I told you to give him a jacket so he wouldn't freeze! Maybe invite him in for some coffee!"

"It's only going to be for about a week or so! Just until he can get his bearings back together!"

Harry could hear Nathan and Elena arguing about something in the other room, but he couldn't make out any specific words. He had no idea what the argument was actually pertaining to. He never would have guessed that it involved him, who was doing nothing other than innocently sitting on their couch, sipping a cup of coffee- Dark; just the way he liked it- and watching the news on the television. Apparently, it was supposed to snow today. That wasn't very irregular for this time of year in France, but it meant that it would probably be colder outside than it was yesterday. He shivered just thinking about it.

"Are you…Are you on your period?"

Nathan made the worst move a guy could make in a relationship; never, ever, ever, ever ask a girl if she is on her period because she started a ridiculous argument. _Never, ever_ _ask a girl if she is on her period because she started a ridiculous argument_! But Nathan didn't know that- He'd never asked anyone something like that before. Most of his relationships were pretty short because he moved around a lot. He didn't usually run into a lot of arguments with girls.

Elena didn't respond with words. She simply cut to the scene where her hand lands on his cheek really hard and then she stomps out of the room declaring that their relationship is over. She didn't even give Harry a glance as she stomped past him, grabbed her coat, and left after gathering the few belongings that she had brought with her. Harry eyeballed the door she had left through oddly for a few seconds, until Nathan ran into the room running after her. Harry's attention turned onto Nathan, who seemed panicked and in quite a bit of distress.

He also ran straight out of the door without paying any attention at all to Harry, who was still doing nothing but innocently watching television and sipping his coffee.

Harry wondered what possibly could have gotten them into such a heated argument.

But then again, he wasn't curious enough to actually get up and venture off to find one of them and ask. He was too absorbed by television to really care, anyway. Instead of pursuing the matter, he simply decided to keep sitting innocently at the couch, watching television and sipping his coffee. He was having a pretty good day so far.

Sometimes Ignorance truly is blissful.


	6. Chapter 6

When Nathan came back, he was surprised to no longer see Harry sitting on the couch, watching the television intently. His hot coffee was sitting right next to the lamp on the coffee table, the remote next to it. But Harry; he was nowhere to be seen. Nathan had other issues to deal with at the moment, though. Elena had just barged out of the house, declaring that she was absolutely through with him. He didn't know what to do with his self, so mindlessly fumbled toward the couch and plopped down on the middle cushion, leaning back and rubbing his brow in frustration.

He sat there for a good ten minutes before finally deciding that it would be best just to leave her alone for a while. Elena wasn't the type just to leave and never come back. Even if they weren't going to be dating anymore, the two of them still had an undeniable friendship. She couldn't stay away from that fact forever. Besides, Harry still hadn't managed to materialize, so Nathan began wondering where in the world he had wondered off to.

Stressfully, Nathan got up from his comfortable seat on the couch and grabbed Harry's coffee, selfishly taking it for himself. Harry had just left it there to get cold, anyway.

Nathan walked into the bathroom to find Harry rummaging through the medicine cabinet for painkillers. His head must have started to hurt again- and really badly- because he seemed moody and in a hurry to find anything that might make the pain go away. When he finally found a bottle of pills that would help significantly, he made haste to open the bottle, and then attempted to eat the entire thing. Luckily, Nathan intervened, grabbing the bottle out of his hand.

"Easy there, cowboy."

He took his time to count out two caplets, and then handed them to Harry, who looked a bit disappointed by the two irregularly tiny things. Harry didn't waste any time putting them in his mouth and swallowing them, though. After two minutes of no effect, he demanded than Nathan give him more, but he refused to do so. With much caution, Nathan walked into the kitchen and carefully hid the bottle on the top of one of the cupboards. He then proceeded to scan the area, making sure Harry hadn't seen him do so.

Now Harry was in a lot of pain, and very annoyed. That makes up for one hell of an attitude. As if there wasn't already a surplus of sarcastic remarks, and the malevolent grins that came along with Harry…

"Did your girlfriend leave ya?"

Nathan didn't respond.

"Ya think I've got a chance with her, mate?"

"Shut the fuck up, Harry."

"Oh, come on, now. I'm not saying long-term. But I wouldn't mind a one-nighter with that piece of ass."

Nathan stopped what he was doing and strode over to Harry, shoving him up against the wall like he did the night that Harry had passed out in a puddle beside a garbage can. Fortunately, Harry's head didn't slam into the wall, but he got the point.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?"

Nathan was closing in on him again. It was to the point where his nose was barely touching Harry's, their gazes locked in a mental combat. Nathan's brow was furrowed in a hint of anger and frustration. He fucking hated it when people were stubborn just because they couldn't have their way.

"So, you're back to kiss me again, old chap?"

Nathan wanted to retaliate the same way he did the night Harry had said that last time, but he tried his best not to. The two of them stood there for what felt like forever, just gazing into each other's eyes. Nathan curtly let out a stressful sigh and let go of his antagonist, reluctantly walking away from the situation. Harry took it at an advantage to leap forward and grab him from behind. Nathan didn't expect to feel Harry's arm wrap around his throat, constricting his airway.

His first instinct was to claw at Harry's arm, but it wasn't a very useful maneuver. Harry wasn't letting go, and Nathan felt like his lungs were about to collapse due to the restriction of oxygen. He felt confused as to what was going on until Harry's arm constricted tighter around his supposedly friend's neck.

"So sorry, love, but looks like I'm going to have to force some money off of you."

"Harry, I- Wha? Harry-"

"Shh… Everything'll be okay, darling. Come on, now. No hard feelings, though, right?"

Harry smiled malevolently as Nathan slowly fell into unconsciousness, then proceeding to haphazardly dropped him on the floor. He _never _should have trusted Harry. But Harry had nothing against the man for doing so. In fact, it only helped him. He needed money, and it was easier with Nathan's trust. This way he wouldn't have to break into their current living quarters and steal the mound of cash he knew that Nathan kept hidden somewhere. Now he just had to find it. And with that annoying little blonde girl out of the way, things just got about a billion times easier. Harry smiled, venturing off to find Nathan's secret stash.

"Come now, I know you're in here somewhere… Where'd that bugger put you?"

He knew that there was a relatively large amount of cash somewhere, because he knew that Nathan had always kept at least a few thousand in case of emergency. Now he just needed to find it. Harry was indebted to some pirates, and he knew that they would come after him, even though it wasn't that much. He needed the money, and he needed it fast.

"I should've kept some security money of my own, mate."

The first room Harry decided to look through was the bedroom, because it seemed the most likely to have a personal safe or something in it. He was right, after all. In their closet on the top shelf lay a small safe with your average combination lock. Harry smiled, knowing all-too-well that those were the easiest type of locks to break.

Quickly, he picked the safe up and he listened to the side of it as he turned the lock in three different directions, carefully listening for three separate clicks. When it happened the third time, the tiny metal box opened up, revealing about five-thousand dollars. More than he had expected to find; but he definitely didn't mind taking a few extra dollars.

Without a moment to spare, Harry also took Nathan's jacket and ran out of the door with all of the money stuffed into his pockets. He closed the front door just as Nathan managed to wake up.


End file.
